Odessa
by lejardine
Summary: Odessa confides in her best friend and tells how she feels about her housemates. Particularly Alan Rickman. (Obviously this is fiction.)
1. Chapter 1

Odessa sat on the black sand beach watching the waves go in and out. She was bored. Working as a photographer for the currently filming movie was her only form of entertainment. She got to hang out with most of the actors and crew. Because of the far off location Odessa was forced to live in the same house as Alan Rickman, Liam Neeson, Jeremy Irons, Colin Firth, Ray Stevenson and Charles Dance. The mansion was huge, big enough for all of them to live together without feeling cramped.

After five weeks she was bored and lonely. She was the only person there who had no one. But she didn't feel all that comfortable anyway. She was intimidated by all of them so most of the time kept to herself, even in social settings. To relieve her boredom she called her good friend Nina and asked if she would be able to come up for a visit. It had been a while since they had seen each other.

Nina and Odessa were college friends. Nina was not the stereotypical black woman, then again, neither was Odessa. Nina was average height with long neat dread locks. Her skin was dark but clear not a blemish on her. She was perfectly proportioned. She was incredibly smart as a lawyer. She was a lawyer for artists and was in fact Odessa's lawyer as well. She was boisterous kind of person but knew when to dial it down a notch.

Odessa on the other hand was tall and curvy. She wasn't overweight but she wasn't thin either. She had large breasts for which she was uncomfortable with but lived with. She wore her hair long and down and her chocolate brown skin was tastefully dotted by beautiful tattoos. Odessa was a photojournalist but took this job as a break from the violence she'd witnessed. She was quiet and somewhat lacking in social skills.

Nina came a few days later. She didn't give Odessa a certain time frame. She showed up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"You must be Nina?" asked Ray towering over her with a smile.

"Uh, yes I am. Where is Odessa?"

"Out back on the beach." He said as he let her in. "Should I show you to your room or do you want to see her now?"

"To the room please." They walked up the flight of stairs to Odessa's room. From her windows one could see the ocean, which was calm. Nina put down her bag and changed quickly then crept downstairs and out the back and stood on the porch. The others stopped and stared at the grinning young woman confused.

"That's Nina." Commented Ray. They were no longer confused and turned back to what they were doing. Only to be disturbed by a loud yell of "MUFASA!" from Nina. Odessa quickly jumped to her feet and turned and saw as Nina came running towards her and jumped in to her arms. Odessa lost her footing and they both fell on to the sand.

"Hi." Said Nina.

"Hi Nina." They sat up laughing. Anyone not knowing them would swear they were sisters by the way they acted. Nina would only be staying a few nights so they talked for hours. Unbeknownst to both Nina and Odessa the others were planning to find out some information about Odessa from Nina. They would have to get Nina by herself.

Later that night all went to bed but Nina was not in the least bit tired. She crept out of the bedroom and walked down to the kitchen to possibly get something to drink. Alan sitting on a stool drinking a glass of wine startled her.

"Would you like some?" he asked softly.

"Uh, sure." Alan poured her a glass and they sat back down.

"How do you know Odessa?"

"We were roommates in college. Best of friends."

"Ah, I see. Has she always been that quiet?"

"Yes, she has." Answered Nina looking at her wine glumly.

"Why the sad look?"

"When I first met her it was the day of move in. She had gotten to the dorm before me so therefore had everything of hers unpacked and set up. She was sitting on her bed with ear buds in and reading. When I came in she looked up, acknowledged me, then returned to her book. She didn't speak to anyone for a few days and always looked angry. I came to realize that that's just her default look. She's not really mean, she just has an old soul." Alan listened. Nina was quite right; Odessa did have an old soul. She was very mature and organized for her young age.

"Does she have any siblings?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"She was raised as an only child in a house of adults but she has one half sister and three half brothers. They all have the same father. She's never met them, nor does she have the want to."

"Oh, I understand. Does she have anyone? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"No, and it would be boyfriend. Why are you asking all these questions about her?"

"Well, we've all tried to get to know her but she never talks about herself. Odessa just sits, watches and listens. She helps others when they ask but she keeps to herself. And a lot of us would like to get to know her."

"Ok, I understand. A lot of people have had the same problem. What have you tried?"

"Sitting and talking with her. Joining her in on conversations. Inviting her to go with us to certain places. Mainly we wanted to know if she's single or not. There are a lot of men here who would like to get to know her personally."

"You want to know her preference and what not? I think I can help you with that." Alan's face lit up. They set out a plan and talked amongst themselves. The next day Alan relayed the information to the others and the plan was set in motion.

The next day Nina and Odessa sat on the beach for a little lunchtime picnic. It was a sunny day and the waves were rolling on the sea with the breeze. Odessa could not tell but Nina was wired with a microphone and there was a receiving device in the house where Alan, Ray, Colin, Liam, and Charles sat quietly and listened to the conversation.

"So what do you think of your housemates?"

"They're all right."

"Really Odessa?" Odessa looked up and gave in.

"You promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"Yes Odessa."

"Well, the guys are okay to live with and their significant others. But, you know my preference."

"Your older man fetish."

"It's not a fetish. But anyway yes, I'm attracted to all of them but they're all off limits."

"How so?"

"Alan has a girlfriend that he's been with since he was in his early twenties, but I haven't seen her the entire time I've been here." Alan looked down at his feet. "Ray is married and seemingly happily from what I can tell." Ray smiled to himself but continued to listen. "Colin is also married but his wife visits for a two days a week. You can usually tell when she's here. You never see him because they've locked themselves in the bedroom." Colin blushed. "Liam I've seen with different women but they're all skinny blondes. I guess that's his thing. And Charles is engaged with a baby on the way. She comes to visit every so often but they don't do much. She won't be coming for a while though. She's due to give birth any day now so being home is best for her."

"I see." Said Nina nodding her head. "I know I'm going back to our college days right now, but if you had to choose out of the five, who would you want to be with?" Odessa sat there a moment and looked off towards the sea as the sea breeze combed through her hair. She really had to think about it. They all had good qualities about them that she admired.

"I'd have to say Alan. He's just about everything I would like in a man emotionally, physically, and intellectually. He's a very calming person." At that Nina smiled and nodded again. Alan on the other hand sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't understand why she would want him and not Liam or Colin who were both younger than him.

"It's that voice isn't it?"

"Yeah. He does have a sexy voice but of course he doesn't think so." Said Odessa as she shrugged. They continued to talk for a while and went back in for dinner six hours later. Nina got rid of the microphone and the receiving device was hid away. Nina stayed two more days before she had to go back home. Nina was lonely again and separated herself again from the others.

A few days after Nina left Odessa lay on her bed listening to music. She didn't have it on high so she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in." She answered and the door opened and closed. Alan leaned against her door with his eyes closed.

"Can I hide out in here with you?"

"Yeah." Odessa moved over a bit and let Alan lay on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Liam got caught."

"Oh." Answered Odessa with a smile. "It was bound to happen."

"Yup." Alan looked at Odessa's profile for a moment. "What are you listening to?" Odessa picked up her iPod and looked at the screen.

"Teardrop by Massive attack."

"May I?" he asked motioning to her headphones. She removed one ear bud and placed it in his ear. They lay there quietly listening to the melodic tune. Alan moved his hands to his sides and found her hand and held it. Odessa, surprised at first, wrapped her fingers around his hand. Alan moved closer to her so their shoulders touched. Her arms were bare and her skin was cooler than his. Alan rolled on to his side and slid an arm under her head. Odessa removed the headphones and placed the iPod and headphones on the night table and curled up in Alan's arms. The warmth was welcome.

Softly, Alan placed kisses on her forehead and nose. Odessa opened her eyes and smiled. Unable to resist Alan placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss went from a few pecks to a real open mouthed kiss. Their arms were wrapped around each other. Odessa knew instantly that Nina had said something but didn't care. The man who she'd been attracted to since she was a teenager was kissing her right now and all felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

Gently Alan caressed Odessa check as he kissed her. Her fingers intertwined in his hair softly scratching his scalp. The feeling sent a tingling feeling down his spine to his core. Slowly he could feel her warming up and with that coming warmth he could smell her. She didn't wear perfume but rather had a natural clean smell that he so loved.

"May I touch you?" he whispered as they kissed.

"Mhmm." She answered softly. His fingers moved from her cheek down her neck and collarbone to her breasts. He cupped her breast and squeezed softly. They were two overflowing handfuls. He moved from her breast down the side of her body to her butt. He pulled her closer to him and draped her leg over his hips. All he wanted was to be embedded in her. She was warm and welcoming.

Alan rolled over so she was on top and moved his hands to her hips. Odessa sat up and looked him in the eye and let her long curly hair cascade down, the ends of her hair just touching his legs. Without a second though Odessa removed her dress and was left clad in only her bra and panty. Alan reached up and let his fingers trace from her collarbone, down between her breasts, stomach, abdomen, and her mound. She sat up a bit off of Alan to allow him to sit up and prop himself against the pillows. He removed his shirt and undid his pants, which Odessa removed. Standing beside the bed she removed her underwear and Alan could not help but stare.

"My God you're beautiful." He whispered. Odessa climbed back on the bed and straddled his lap and continued to kiss him. Their bodies were pressed together with Alan's cock in between them. The friction was driving Alan mad. Odessa reached down between them and took his cock in her hand and stroked him, gliding her thumb on the head with every upward stroke.

Alan could feel the heat emanating from her core and wanted to be wrapped in it. He removed her hands and grabbed her hips raising her so she could slide down on his cock. For a moment she did not move with him inside her. Then she rocked her hips up and down moving faster and faster. Alan sat up fully wrapping his arms around her waist and taking her nipple in his mouth. She tasted good and he wanted to lick every inch of her, but that could wait, he wanted release. Faster and faster she went until he could feel her walls tightening around him. Then she came. She couldn't move from her spot as she wrapped her arms around him so as not the thrash with every spasm. The orgasm left her weak so Alan sat back and held her firm while he pistoned in and out of her, prolonging the weakening orgasm. It wasn't long before he himself shot in to her.

They lay there panting catching their breaths. Alan rolled Odessa over so she was on her back. Slowly he kissed her on the lips. He moved down her body softly kissing her, licking, and nipping her. He spread her thighs and kissed the inside of each until he came to the apex. He spread her folds and licked up their combined juices. The sensation had her mewling but he stopped once he was satisfied and crawled up until he could rest his head on her breasts. He liked the way Odessa held him and didn't want to move from that spot so they both fell asleep.


End file.
